AldanBook I: Through the Eyes of a Knight
by SithAssassin101
Summary: Koren Aldan was nothing but a baby when a group of gangsters separated him from his mother. Taken in by Cin Drallic and trained by Ki-Adi-Mundi, the young knight must now use his abillities to survive the Clone Wars and the sinister fate of the Jedi...


**CHAPTER I: Discovery on Dalastine**

"And that's why I hate P-57s!"  
Captain Hukel was screaming with all his might to his co-pilot, Kod. Why did their ship's engines stop on this month's single most important voyage? A Jedi! In their ship! How could they have messed this one up!  
"How the heck am I going to know if he's pissed?" Hukel answered his friend's Rodian dialect "You overheated the engines, you get strangled to death!"  
With a gulp and a sigh, Kod headed outside to apologize to an angered Jedi. What he found instead was the exact opposite of anger: green, calm plains. The green scenery was filled with soft, purple flowers. Small birds sang heavenly tunes, and a feeling of peace filled the air. And, to a few feet away from the smoking ship, there was a peaceful, meditating figure. A figure which anyone could recognize from a great deal of distance: a Jedi Knight.  
Master Cin Drallic, as he had formally introduced himself back at Coruscant, was a tall, blonde man with long grey robes. Kod approached him very slowly. After all, he might look just like some guy in funny robes meditating, but everyone knew that any knight could wipe out entire armies. Armed with nothing but a lightsaber, the weapon of a Jedi, and the power of The Force, they could prove to be a worthy foe to anyone who challenged them.  
_But they are keepers of peace, not warriors,_ Kod thought, wiping out his previous thoughts. Feeling more assured, the Rodian pilot approached Master Drallic, hoping he spoke Rodian.  
"Um… Jedi, sir? It appears that our ship has broken down".  
"I can see that", Cin Drallic answered in calm but distorted Rodian. At least he was fluent.  
"Yeah, it's... pretty obvious. The point is we're on the planet of Dalastine if you want to know. The captain and I are really sorry about this, we know how important that meeting was for you."  
"It's okay, after all, if no one made any mistakes, I..."  
Drallic stopped. He began to feel something, some kind of vibration in The Force. Cin could just feel it. Something kept telling him that he should head east: it was the will of The Force. The single will that no Jedi can ever disobey.  
"What about you, sir?" Kod inquired, very curious about the old man.  
"Nothing. Could you tell the captain that I'll be gone for a while? I have something to do in a nearby town.  
Kod nodded and turned to the broken ship, wondering how the Jedi knew about a nearby town.  
'Crap, I sure hope he's not getting another ship!'

Cin Drallic eventually reached a small city filled with humans and a few Gungans. He felt he needed to keep going east, that he would find something there. But what could it be?  
Still very confused, he decided to ask an overweight Gungan who owned a small café.  
"Yousa wanna know what's to East, uh? Mesa tells you now, wesa people from this town don't go there. Never! Bad side of town, that isa..." he kept babbling.  
Drallic decided to march on with caution. He was not only a great swordsman; he was THE best lightsaber fighter in the Temple other than Master Yoda. He could counter any threat. At least that's what everyone said.  
Half an hour passed, and the master just kept on walking. It had become obvious now that the east was the "bad side of town". Buildings were old and crumbling. There were many houses around. Houses made of crude metal. There were a few dangerous-looking people next to a beat up speeder, and they looked at Cin's shiny new robes with despise. Drallic didn't care about their threatening stares, for he knew they were people, just like him, and in the end they would all become one with The Force.  
He came to a large open field covered in dead grass. In the center of it was a grey tree which had, apparently, been twitched and turned somehow. As he approached the tree, he saw figures next to it, and a scream loud enough to freeze air itself.  
"I don't want your stinking excuses, you hag!" a deep voice said in a cold tone "You didn't pay with money, now you pay like your husband!"  
Cin Drallic ran up to the scene. There were at least eight deformed men holding two blasters each, they were surrounding a young woman with some kind of package.  
"Shut up! You know the stinking rules! You pay us, we don't attack you! You did not pay us, now give it to us!"  
The biggest man, probably the leader of the group pointed his finger at the woman's package. That made her desperate.  
"Not him! Please! I'll do anything!"  
Cin looked carefully at what the woman was holding. It was some kind of blanket. But he could see there was something funny about it, as if it was summoning him.  
"Anything, eh? HA, you couldn't even pay our monthly fee! Let's get her boys."  
The Jedi had waited long enough. As the vile gangsters approached, he leapt right in the middle of the action, feeling the strength of the white, soft blankets the woman carried as he arrived.  
"Excuse me, gentlemen", he said in his calming voice "I'm not really from around here, so I have no idea why would civilized people like you harm this woman."  
"Get out of here, Ponytail. This woman is in serious debt here, so either you walk away, or we make you, okay?" the gangster snarled.  
"I don't want any trouble", Cin assured.  
"Well now that's too bad", another gangster hissed.  
"I said: I don't want any trouble", the Jedi repeated menacingly, now with his lightsaber in hand. Everyone around gasped at the same time.  
"Jedi!"  
"Oh crap!"  
"We're so dead!"  
But their leader remained cool.  
"We're not scared of some stupid monks! We'll attack you all then!"  
Cin tried to think of some conclusion that wouldn't lead to confusion. The Force was telling him that whatever the woman was carrying, it was fragile.  
"Please, sir", she cried softly "Don't let them take my baby; he's all I've got!"  
Now the Jedi understood. That Force concentration he had felt earlier was the baby's Midi-Chlorian count. Now he was sure things had to go on without violence; the infant could not get hurt.  
_ Well, this doesn't take a genius_, he thought.  
"You are not going to hurt us", he said, waving his hand in a circular motion.  
"We are not going to hurt you", the leader repeated, confused.  
"You and your friends are just going to walk until your feet bleed", he smiled.  
"Me and my friends are just going to walk until our feet bleed", the leader answered, mimicking the smile in a very awkward manner.  
The gangsters started to back off. Cin was relieved that no one had gotten hurt. Things would be a little more complicated. He turned to face the woman, whose expression was a mix of happiness and confusion. It was evident that she knew what he was there for. She pulled the white blankets from the small figure to reveal a soft, clean face. The child was probably younger than a year. She slowly turned her head from the baby to stare at her savior. She opened her moth to thank the master. But suddenly, there was no more happiness in her eyes. She began looking at him, paralyzed. She couldn't close her mouth. Cin could feel the despair in her eyes. Slowly, she handed him the baby, and fell to the floor.

She had been hit with a poison dart.


End file.
